


7 dni z życia Stilesa

by Mysliwa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysliwa/pseuds/Mysliwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles chodzi do zwykłej szkoły w Bacon Hills, gdzie zaczyna uczyć nowy nauczyciel. Derek Hale. Co jeśli okaże się, iż nauczyciel, jest niedokońca człowiekiem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 dni z życia Stilesa

Metaliczny dźwięk nieznanego pochodzenia obudził wciąż zaspanego Stilesa. Parę minut zajęło mu ogarnięcie, iż dźwięk ten pochodził z budzika. Dzwonił już od 15 minut. Stiliński naciągnął na siebie bordową bluzkę i zszedł na dół szykując sobie śniadanie. Odgrzana lasagne powinna starczyć. Po zjedzeniu chłopak poszedł pod prysznic, ubrał się i gotowy do wyjścia spojrzał jeszcze na zegarek. 

-7:58 cholera! - Wrzasnął trzaskając drzwiami. Po 10 minutach we wciąż potarganych włosach wbiegł do sali od języka angielskiego. Nic nie mówiąc usiadł na swoim miejscu i odwrócił się do swojego przyjaciela.

-Scott, która strona?

-Dwudziesta siódma. Gdzieś ty był?

-Brałem prysznic - Wyszeptał w odpowiedzi. Do jego ławki podszedł nauczyciel spuszczając grubą książkę na jego ławkę tworząc przy tym nieprzyjemny huk. 

-Stiliński! - Krzyknął stojąc metr dalej

-Przepraszam. _Dzisiaj mam trening Lacrosse. Ciekawe czy Trener się wkurzy jak mnie nie będzie? Nie… nie mogę. Nie byłem już trzy razy. Trener mnie zabije. Musze iść._ W tym momencie Brunet otworzył swój zeszyt na pustej kartce i zaczął rysować jakieś bazgroły. Podniósł głowę znad kartek dopiero w połowie lekcji. Jednak nudnie prowadzone zajęcia go nie interesowały. Spojrzał na zegar odliczając do końca. _Dziewiętnaście minut. To prawie nieskończoność! Muszę coś wymyśleć… ale co… Jeśli znowu rzucę samolotem w nauczyciela, wyrzuci mnie z klasy. Groził mi tak wiele razy, ale nie będę ryzykować. Pogadam z kimś! Podniósł się gwałtownie szukając “ofiary” Lydia… za daleko. Scott zajęty, Kira chyba z nim sms-uje. Malia nie pojawiła się dzisiaj w szkolę, a Danny chyba romansował z Aidenem… albo Ethanem. Z nikim nie mogę…_ Dzwonek.

-Nareszcie! - Wrzasnął za głośno. Nauczyciel jedynie spojrzał na niego zabójczym wzrokiem.

-Stiles, mamy jeszcze jedną lekcje z nim. - McCall upomniał go, klepiąc jego ramię z uśmiechem mówiącym “zjebałeś ziom”. Stiliński spakował się, nie zwracając uwagi na zdziwione oczy skierowane w jego stronę i wyszedł. Skierował się do łazienek.

-Lepsze 45 minut tu, niż z tamtym pacanem. - Uśmiechnął się myjąc ręce w umywalce. Po minucie podniósł wzrok i ujrzał za sobą jakiegoś mężczyzne. Nauczyciele wspominali o nowym w ich ekipie, ale nie mówili, że będzie taki… przystojny. Brązowe oczy wlepiały się w ciało szatyna dopóki ten nie chrząknął głośno.

-Umm ja… bo wie pan. Ja tu tylko tak… na chwilę, wiem że już są lekcje… ale no mimo wszystko - Zaczął się tłumaczyć ale przerwał mu niski głos, zbliżony do warczenia.

-Za dużo mówisz. Na lekcje. - Opanowany głos, owiewał jego umysł. Na chwilę odpłynął, zaraz jednak wracając do pionu. Błękitne źrenice wpatrywały się w niego z nieznajomym dla Stilesa chłodem.

-Dobrze- Wrócił na lekcje 10 minut po przerwie. 

-Proszę proszę! Ktoś tu nas zaszczycił swoją obecnością! - Lekko łysiejący nauczyciel znowu zaczął się czepiać. W drzwiach pojawił się przystojny mężczyzna.

-Przepraszam, to moja wina. Musiałem porozmawiać z tym uczniem - Spojrzał na mnie swoimi kasztanowymi… _Czy on nie miał błękitnych oczu?! Nie. Musiało mi się przywidzieć, albo wpadam w obłęd. Znowu śnie na jawie? Nie, raczej nie. Nogitsune zostało pokonane, od tego czasu nie mia…_

-Stiles - Cichy szept Scotta wystraszył chłopaka. Wzdrygnął się i odwrócił.

-Co?

-Kim on jest? - Ciekawski i opiekuńczy Alfa. W pewnym sensie, Stiles, Lydia, Kira, Malia i cała reszta byli jego watahą.

-To chyba nowy nauczyciel. Tak mi się wydaje. Złapał mnie kiedy próbowałem nie iść na lekcje - Lekko się zarumienił na zalewające go wspomnienia. -Scott mam ważne pytanie. Jaki on ma kolor oczu? - Na sto procent były błękitne!

-Stiles…? - Stiliński kiwnął głową, na znak, że nie oszalał. Chyba. - Brązowe.

-Scott, przysięgam, że były błękitne! - Powiedziałem trochę za głośno, bo wszyscy się na mnie spojrzeli. Łącznie z nowym nauczycielem. Chciał jeszcze trochę porozmawiać z McCallem, ale w jego uszach zabrzmiał dzwonek.

-Scott, możesz coś dla mnie zrobić? - Wyszeptał stojąc za przyjacielem. Tamten tylko mruknął coś w odpowiedzi. -Mógłbyś go… wyniuchać czy coś? Coś jest nie tak. Mówie ci! - Spojrzenie przyjaciela było mieszanką czegoś w stylu zdziwienia i wściekłości. No i ogłupienia, ale na świecie nie istnieje nikt kto mógłby zrozumieć Stilesa i nie oszaleć. Wychodząc z klasy widział, jak Scott przechodzi niedaleko mężczyzny w skórzanej kurtce. Stiliński stanął przy swojej szafce z zamiarem wyjęcia książek, ale koło niego pojawili się Kira i Scott.

-Mamy problem - Dziewczyna w leginsach Marvela odezwała się pierwsza. Spojrzałem na nią zaskoczony.

-Wilkołak - Wyjaśniła Lydia, która znikąd pojawiła się za chłopakiem.

-CO?! - _Wilkołak! Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem! Mówiłem już, że wiedziałem?!_ \- I co z tym robimy? - Spytałem głupio. To było pewne, że mają już plan.

-Póki co nic. Obserwujemy go, ale potrzebujemy kogoś wewnątrz. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że uczy Historii - Wszyscy wymienili ze sobą niecne spojrzenia i popatrzyli na Stilesa.

-Ty masz problem z Historią. Może, potrzebujesz korepetycje? Co ty na to? - _Oszaleli! Wysyłają mnie w paszcze lwa… a raczej wilka!_

-Wy chyba… nie żartujecie, prawda? - Lydia poprawiała swoje kosmyki włosów. Przez te wszystkie lata, Stiliński dowiedział się już co to znaczy “Nie masz wyboru”. -Ugh Okej.

_~Po matematyce, chemii fizyce, wf-ie i treningu. 15:00~_

Stiles jechał swoim niebieskim jeepem wciąż rozmyślając o błękitnych oczach. Malia także takie ma. Beta która skrzywdziła niewinną osobę. Po paru minutach chłopak zatrzaskiwał za sobą drzwi domu.

-Tato? - Krzyknął w pustkę. Szeryf wciąż był w pracy. Stiles podszedł do lodówki z wilczym apetytem. Wyciągnął niedokończoną lasagne i podgrzał ją w mikrofali. Huk.

-Kurwa! - Jednak jedzenie, które było mrożone przez dwa dni, włożone do mikrofali… wybuchnie. Wyjął resztki posiłku z rozgrzanej, metalowej maszyny i z wzrokiem zbitego szczeniaka wrzucił je do kosza. Po “pogrzebie” lasagne, zrobił sobie tosty. _Cholera jeśli to wybuchnie, to rezygnuję z kuchni._ Zielona lampka. _Umiem! Nie spaliłem kuchni!_ Taniec szczęścia na środku pomieszczenia okazał się dziwnym pomysłem, ale dość zabawnym. Poszedł do swojego pokoju, gdzie wraz z tostami położył się na łóżku. Delektował się ciąnącym, lekko przypalonym serem, kiedy zadzwonił jego telefon.

-Stiles, załatwiłeś już? - Kira jak zwykle, jako jedna z nielicznych za bardzo interesowała się planem.

-Spokojnie, historie mamy w środe. - Ciche westchnienie po drugiej stronie słuchawki - Pozdrów Scotta, pa - Rozłączył się.


End file.
